


The Princess Returns

by lea_hazel



Series: The Queen and the General [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Philippus's warriors might have worried about it as much as any other Amazon, for there was not one soul on the island who did not love Diana as though she were her own daughter.





	The Princess Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).



No one knew how long it would be before they got word from Princess Diana. Wars were not ended overnight, not even ones caused by enraged Olympians. The Queen worried about it daily -- and nightly. The Senators worried, too. Philippus's warriors might have worried about it as much as any other Amazon, for there was not one soul on the island who did not love Diana as though she were her own daughter. She was resolved, then, to leave no time for worrying, not for the women and not for herself. If they were not on the training grounds, they were too exhausted from the day's drills to muster the strength to be anxious. Every one of her warriors slept deeply and rose at dawn.

Philippus also rose at dawn, or earlier. She liked to be awake and at the barracks before the women had stirred. They needed to know that she was watching their back. And if ever she was tempted to stay in her warm bed an hour longer, especially if it wasn't her bed, especially if she wasn't alone, she had a living, breathing reminder next to her of what it was that she was fighting to protect. It was an excellent motivator. She told Hippolyta as much one night, and that made her laugh, too.

"My brave Philippus," she said, cupping her cheek affectionately. "I knew I could trust you above all others."

"I am humbled by your trust," said Philippus. "You know I would never let you down, not if I could help it."

"That is why I want you by my side, always," said Hippolyta. "That, and one or two other reasons."

She kissed her, a sweet and soft kiss. Then she took the cup of wine from her hand and set it on the table to the side. With both hands, she drew Philippus towards her until her head was resting in her lap, stroking her face gently with her thumb.

"Rest, Philippus," she murmured. "You give everything you are to Themyscira every day, but it's nighttime now, and you must rest."

When the Princess finally returned, it was all too briefly. There was too much evil in Man's World, she said, and having seen it, she could no longer bear to turn her back on it. Philippus knew that Hippolyta must want to cry and scream and rage at her, but she was as cool and collected as any of the Senators, if not more. She heard her reasoning, then sent her out of the assembly room while the Senators sat to debate.

While they sat and talked, the Princess came down to the training grounds, where she had always been more comfortable. That is, she came to find Philippus. For a short while she stood and watched the warriors train, but her pose and mien were restless, and her hand so obviously itched to hold a sword that Philippus couldn't stand to look at it any longer.

"I have no match for you to train against, Princess," she said, "unless you would care to cross swords with me."

"General," said Princess Diana, "I would be honored to spar with you."

They sparred. It was a hard match, and left them both with little breath for talking, but the Princess clearly had something on her mind she wanted to discuss. Philippus pushed her, and herself, to their limit before breaking for the day. She sent the warriors to the bathhouse and gave them the rest of the afternoon to themselves. Some of them cast curious looks back at the Princess as they walked away.

She had been changed by her time away. Anyone could see it.

"I think you wanted to speak with me, my Princess," said Philippus when they were left alone.

"I did," said Diana. Trails of sweat still shone on her temples and neck from the day's exertion.

"We can walk through the public gardens, if you like," she said. "It's a good place to talk."

She didn't mention that Hippolyta and she used to walk there together often before Diana was born. The Princess didn't need to know everything there was to know about her mother. The sun was warm, and the shaded path under the oak trees was pleasantly cool. Bees buzzed around the lavender bushes. It was a beautiful day, and she was glad, suddenly, that she'd let her warriors free time in which to enjoy it. They, too, deserved to remember what it was that they were fighting to protect.

When they were alone in the gardens, the Princess spoke.

"General," she said, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" asked Philippus, puzzled.

"You know I will be leaving Themyscira again soon," said Diana.

She sighed. "Yes, I know."

Diana shook her head vigorously. "I can't bear to remain here in safety while there are people out in the world, people in need, who I could be helping," she said. "But my mind is not at ease, knowing I will be leaving my mother and my Amazon sisters behind."

"You have your mother's heart, my Princess," said Philippus.

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about," said Diana. "My mother, that is. I wanted to thank you for protecting her, for standing by her side."

"I am only doing my duty," said Philippus.

"That may be so, General," said Diana, "but it's only because I know that you'll be here by her side that I can leave at all. Her guardianship of Themyscira and our Amazon sisters is a great privilege, but also a heavy burden. I feel more at ease in my heart, knowing that she can share both privilege and burden with you."

Philippus smiled. "It is my duty to be always at my Queen's side," she said, "but if it makes your heart lighten, then I'm glad of it."

[](//imgur.com/MggcCFS)


End file.
